Frozen
by Hayffie-Jedi-GamingGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Luke had stayed inside the cave instead of almost freezing to death on Hoth? What would have happened to Han when he went looking for Luke? Would he have survived? Would Leia's feelings have changed? One simple change of events will drastically alter future events for Han, Leia, Luke and the Rebellion! Will things ever be put right?
1. Chapter 1 When snow falls

**Authors notes:** Hello fellow Star Wars! So, this is an idea I got while watching the Empire strikes backs. I hope you all enjoy it! (:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Star Wars belongs to the incredible and legendary George Lucas.

**Frozen**  
**Chapter one - When snow falls.**

His vision was blurred, but there was not much to be seen, only the pure white of the snow walls. As Luke came around it did not take him long to discover that he was hanging upside down. He used all his remaining strength to reach his feet, his reach was nowhere near long enough, but any attempts would have failed due to the ice prison that was smoothed along his feet. He let his torso fall heavy and he hung there for a moment. His thoughts rushed around frantically, he could hear some kind of growling noise somewhere within the depths of the cave, whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. He began to feel cold with fear and worry, almost as if his own death was looking at him with his frozen eyes and missing expression. Luke closed his eyes and desperately tried to banish the daunting images that haunted him from his mind.

He was determined to live through this and he hoped that his lack of determination and hope was caused simply because of the cut that caused blood to trickle down his cheek and stain the purity of the snow floor. It was then that he had a rush of hope, he spotted his lightsaber resting of a pile on flakes, he stretched to his arm's maximum length but his attempts to retrieve it failed. There was one last option that he could try, he was sceptical about it, but he had to try. He allowed his body to relax, he extended his closes arm only half way. He tried to imagine his lightsaber moving towards his hand. He began to feel a calm sensation flow through every single limb and cell in his body.

The growling noise became louder and closer. His lightsaber began to wriggle and finally shot into Luke's hand. He swung his body up and cut his feet free and feel onto the blanket of softness. Luke spun around - his saber still ignited. The monstrous creature charged at him, Luke swung wildly at it and removed the creatures right arm. Fear began to take over again and with another sloppy swing the creatures head was removed and it's body fell in the loose pile. Luke dropped to his knees.  
"What have I done?!" He questioned himself. A Jedi was not meant to kill, yet he had just used his fear and anger to do just that. "Ben….I'm sorry Ben!" Luke cried. As if replying to the boy's pain, the blue swirling figure of Ben Kenobi materialized in front of him. Kenobi looked at the creatures body and shook his head.

"Luke, you have much to learn."

"Ben….I'm sorry."

"You must go to the Dagobah system, there you will learn the true ways of the Force from Yoda - The Jedi master who instructed me."

He vanished after that was said. Luke would obey him at all costs, he quest was to become a Jedi. He stayed inside of the cave which protected him from the harsh weather. His only ways of contacting the rebels had been destroyed, he could only hope that they would panic to much, he didn't want any of them to land in danger.

*!*

Han's nerves begin to rise to levels they had not reached for a long time. Luke had not returned to the rebel base, that he knew, he was stuck out there somewhere, somewhere in the hash blizzard the occupied Hoth's snowy wasteland.

"Sir!-" A rebel called out to him with desperation in his voice. "-You can't go out there, your Tauntaun will freeze."

His nerves were replaced with rage, he had absolutely no intention of leaving his friend out there to die, he would risk his own life to save that of a friend's.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han exclaimed angrily. He repeated flicked his Tauntaun reins and encouraged it to run at it's maximum speed. The snow stung the small parts of his face that was not covered by clothing and the chilling winds made Han feel frozen in the saddle. His vision was almost completely removed by the white cloak created by the blizzard.

"Luke!" Han called. "Luke!" he doubted that his voice would travel far.

He let his Tauntaun trot on a free rein while he squinted to make out any body-like shapes. No such luck. He dismounted and began to scan for any life forms, he walked up and down mounds of snow and ice and did what he could to protect his face. The horizon began to fall deeper and deeper into the abyss of darkness and temperatures that would freeze almost anything.

"Luke! Luke! Can you hear me? Luke!" His voice became quieter as his lips started to go numb like most of his body.

Soon enough his legs gave in and caused him to collapse into the snow. He shivered more and more feverishly as every second went by. It took him every single piece of strength left in his body to get back to his feet. The sky had turned dark grey that was edging closer to total blackness. He stumbled back down the path he'd originally made. A small lump lay in the snow. Could it be Luke?

"Luke? Luke is that you?" Han called out pathetically.

His running was sloppy and out of control due to his lack of strength, but he could still travel, He reached the lumped, it may not have been Luke, but what he found could save his life. His Tauntaun - like the young rebel had predicted, lay lifeless in the snow. He removed the metal bit from the bridle and scruffily cut through the stomach. The smell was horrendous but he knew it would keep him warm. He pulled out his communication devices.

"E….e…c..cho base? Do…Do y…you r…read m…m….me? The only answer he got was static and piercing white noise. Then….everything went black.

*!*

Leia stood stoically next to the falcon, R2-D2 was positioned by the doors trying his best to find any traces of life forms. Chewbacca whimpered silently, petrified of loosing his friend. Leia thought about Luke, the one who was too short to be storm trooper, out there in the storm, alone.

But, no matter how much she tried to think about Luke, Han always came back into her mind - with his usual cocky smile. Han really did annoy her to great lengths, but there was something about him, something that made him seem….okay….alright, almost as if he wasn't as bad as he originally seemed. But the conversation they had in the South passage was what left her puzzled. Han's words echoed in her head.

"Afraid I'm going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss." That was the true question, was she? Of course she was worried about him while he was out there, but there was something more to her feelings, like when Han wasn't around, something wasn't right. She began to feel scared.

"Your Highness, there's simply nothing more we can do, the doors must be closed." Leia blinked back tears.

"Okay…." She whispered.

"Artoo says that the chances of survival are 725 to 1." Leia scrunched up her face his fear. "Of course, Artoo has been know to make mistakes…..from time to time." The heavy doors began to slowly move closer together, it was like someone was locking Han and Luke away in a torture chamber, like they were being shut out of the world, like they were shut out from her heart.

As they made contact Chewbacca howled and there was a clear scent of fear in his howl. She reluctantly went over to Chewie and half stroked some of the rough and scruffy hair of his neck. The Wookiee continued to whimper, Leia felt like doing the same.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, Chewie-" Her voice began to crack slightly, but she still allowed no tars to escape form her eyes. "-They both know what they're doing, I'm sure they'll return." Chewbacca began to show some rare signs of affection when he rested a paw on Leia's shoulder and allowed her to continue stroking the fur on his face.

It was still Han that swam around her mind.  
_Please survive Han, please come back, for Chewie, and for me. Please._ She said silently.

"Mistress Leia, May I just say again that the odds of survival are-" Leia reached behind C-3PO and shut him down, she couldn't deal with constantly reminded that her friends were probably going to die. Chewbacca let out a slightly higher moan and faked a Wookie smile - which Leia returned.

"And if he isn't back in the morning-" A tear finally escaped and sprinted down her cheek, Chewbacca brushed it away from her. She smiled briefly. "-Then I'll go and find them myself."

**Authors notes:** Well, that's Chapter one, sorry it wasn't great. Chapter two will be up soon, hopefully it'll be better. I hope you enjoyed that! (:  
May the Force be with you.


	2. Chapter 2 Chilling slumbers

**Authors notes:** I really hope you all enjoyed chapter one, I hope chapter two is just as satisfactory! Thank you for the lovely reviews so far! (:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Everything belongs to the incredible George Lucas!

**Frozen**  
**Chapter two - Chilling slumbers.**

The darkness of Han's vision began to clear, however not much which replaced it as Hoth's sky still remained a smoky grey. The ground had risen considerably during the blizzard and after it's death everything seemed to have moved. Han had a tremendous challenge to stir the life back into his body, he failed, his thoughts and senses were muddled and weakened and his limbs remained cold and lifeless. The Tauntaun's intestines made a horrific living condition with a slimy texture and a smell that would remove a Wookiees appetite. Each movement that he made brought him closer and closer to vomiting and willed him to leave, but he knew that if he wanted to get out of this alive, if he wanted to return he had to stay. He knew that if he wanted to return to Luke, to Chewbacca…to return to Leia. Ever since he lay eyes on her he had felt something, but he'd given out his 'tough guy' persona, he didn't want to suddenly turn into some romance obsessed lover-boy, so while on the Death Star he kept it covered, but he couldn't do it any more.

"L…L….Leia-" He shivered. "I…..I…..-" Han gasped, talking was too painful, he had next to no energy left in him. But he felt something towards Leia, something strong and unbreakable.

_Leia._ He thought to himself._ Leia, I miss you, I miss you a lot, and I'll come back. To love you. If only you could hear my words._ Han silenced his mind of words. He pictured Leia's perfect face, smooth skin, plush lips, slim body, and silky hair. She was perfection. Han began to feel something, something that gave him some kind of strength, almost as if he suddenly had the encouragement he need to be able to survive until morning. He felt like he could survive anything, as long as Leia's heart was still beating.

He curled up as tightly as he could and tried to let whatever warmth he had left circle around and protect him. He could not bring himself to fall back into the stirring abyss of sleep, he simply allowed images of himself and Leia to form in his where they lived happily in a galaxy without rebellion. Where they lived in a perfect world.

***!***

Leia had spent endless hours sat up wide awake in her chamber, nerves and fear prevented her from even acknowledging the options of trying to sleep. She had stayed with Chewbacca for a while after the doors were closed, she was one of the few who understand the loss he was currently feeling, to loose or potentially loose one of the closest people to you, someone who has always been there for you, someone who makes your life complete. Leia had lost all of that before, lost it from the cruel actions of Darth Vader, she didn't want to go through a loss like that again, she couldn't take the pain a second time. Luke and Han had to return safe.

She felt colder now, because of the continuously dropping temperature, but nerves made her shiver from within. Leia though about everything she had been through with them, they'd planned some poor and surprising rescue while she was on the Death Star, and with equal efforts from Luke and Han the dreaded space station was no more. Han had winked at her when she gave him his medal, she had returned a smile, she no longer felt a strong feeling of annoyance towards him. She had always enjoyed Luke's company. But, now that Han could be dead, she now realised more than ever that she does in fact care for him, a lot more than she originally thought, and she knew that she wasn't just fooling herself due to the current situation.

What she was feeling was all too real. But it was not just affection that she was feeling, there was something else, something combined with that affection to make her feel chills right down inside her body and in the depths of her stomach and heart, something weaker that care. Fear, Leia had this awful premonition that Han would not return, she had a special feeling about Luke, that he was safe, that she could feel so certainly, but no Han, and now, loosing Han seemed more of a tragedy than ever.

"Stay with me, Han-" She whispered. "-Stay with me." Leia rose from her seat and left her chamber, the base was dark, but there was enough emergency power to create a fake glow that allowed her to see and navigate safely. There was next to no action around the base, just a few rebels and droids working through the early hours of the morning. The Falcon was - for once, deserted, apart from one some blue and white R2 unit beeping and squealing. R2-D2 became aware of Leia's presence and raced towards her. Leia was please by the droids enthusiasm. Artoo began to make loud beeping noises that sounded like gibberish to her.

When 3PO appeared, Leia had to confess it was the first time she had been happy to hear his boasting.

"Princess Leia, Artoo says that he has some very hopefully news!"

"What is it?" She enthused.

"Well, Artoo reports that his scanners have began to pick up some weak life form readings, it could be Han or Luke." Leia had to stop herself from frantically celebrating. She turned to one of the rebels.

"You, wake one of the officers, tell them I sent you and that I request we begin to organism a search part now, they will set off as the sun begins to rise." She ordered, her voice sounding more like a professional military leader than royalty.

"Yes, your highness." He stuttered before running off.

"Do you think we'll find them, Mistress Leia?" 3PO questioned. Leia gazed over at Chewbacca - who had not moved from the spot that he stood in when the doors separated them from Hoth outside world.

"Yes, Threepio, I do." She moved away from the golden droid and returned to her Wookiee friend. She sat next to him, sharing his emotions of worry and despair.

"They're coming back, Chewie, I know it."

***!***

Han could take the Tauntaun no longer he had to return to the base, adrenalin ran through him from his hopefully thoughts of the ones he cared about. As he scrambled out of the creature he wiped away the remain slime and stumbled through the snow. Light had only just began to form in the sky, but darkness still had some form of dominance. The blizzard may have died but the air was still painfully freezing. Han traversed what seemed like miles of ground and he could soon make out the fuzzy rebel base. He made his way down a mound of snow but found himself falling. As he tumbled through the snow he found himself in great pain and smothered with weakness. His eyes closed against his own will and soon things feel into darkness again.

***!***

Luke had tried to do all he could to connect with the Force, he had felt it before on the Falcon, but the sensation did not present itself to him. He was distracted by the Wampa creature he had murdered, with it having no reason to die. But he knew he had do to all he could to overcome his mistakes, to feel the Force, to connect with it and use it as an ally, to hopefully fulfilled the goals that Ben had set for him, the goals that he so desperately wanted to achieve. He sat in the snow and began to feel the mild temperature rise and the sun began to climb up into the white sky.

Luke became aware of all his surroundings, every snowflake, every ray of light, every element - alive or dead. He felt their energy flow through him like a sense of relaxed and calm power, something more impressive than he had every felt before, stronger that what he had felt on the Falcon or during the attack on the Death Star. He was now feeling the true ability of the Force. But then the pleasure began to fade bad Luke began to feel pain, he saw a vision, a vision of a loved one. He saw Han - no necessarily dead, but in pain, weak, his body lifeless but his mind very much awake.

His focus was broken as he panicked. Had he just witnessed something that would soon become the truth? He the Force shown him future events? He used every skill he possessed to regain the images, but nothingness was his only result and question was all that remained in his mind.

"Ben? Ben? Ben will….will Han be okay? Will he lived through what have seen?" Nothing. "Did I just see future events? Was that the truth?" Nothing appeared, almost as if Ben wanted Luke to figure it out himself, or maybe be taught it by the Jedi master he had mentioned.

He needed to fully understand the Force otherwise fear would be all he would gain from it's power.

**Authors notes:** Hope you enjoyed that. The spread out writing style was taken from "Maps of hell" by Paul Johnston. (He writes fantastic books)  
Chapter three will be up soon. Thank you for reading! (:


	3. Chapter 3 Invisible in snow

**Authors notes:** And here we are with another chapter! So, I wish to explain my idea sources of this story fully.  
I never poke holes in films (That I like ;) ) And I know that a Jedi should never use the Force for attack and only defence, but I always thought that Luke should have killed the Wampa creature and stayed safe in the caver, he would have been warmer. So I thought about that idea (While watching ESB) and of course I wanted some Han and Leia romance, so I kind of used the gap between the end of ESB and the beginning of ROTJ and this is how it came about. (Just encase you were wondering.)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! (:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to the incredible and legendary George Lucas.

**Frozen**  
**Chapter three - Invisible in snow.**

Leia had done everything she could to try and secure a place in the search party that left only a few hours after she'd requested one, she truly wanted to be out there and potentially save the lives of Han and Luke, but in some kind of complicated event, she ended up waiting in the hangar. She felt the chilling air seeping through the walls like slims from the tongue of a Hutt.

Leia crouched down against the wall where the source of the cold was located, she allowed it to freeze against her back and within the strands of her hair. From where she was sat, she could peer out of the doors that were only just enough to let speeders in and out, there was only one thing she wished for - to have the speeders return - with successful results from the hunt.

She just wanted Han and Luke to return safely, she didn't care how, she didn't really care when, as long as they did. The anxiety was eating her alive.

***!***

The pilot controlled his speeder as it shot across the horizon at high speed, he had little data on where he detected life forms - little, but something. He began to soar over petit cliffs of snow where caves made themselves at home.

"Echo base, this is Rouge two, I got something here, it's not much but it could be a life form." He informed. He swerved his speeder around and circled the caves.

"Commander Skywalker? Do you copy? This is Rouge two, do you copy?"

"Captain Solo? Do you copy? This is Rouge two."

"Commander Skywalker? Do you copy?" For a while silence was the only answer he got, but then a voice was created.

"Rouge two, This is Commander Skywalker." A huge and smug grin appeared one his face as he spotted Luke emerging from the cave.

"Echo base, This is Rouge two, I've found Commander Skywalker! Repeat. I've found commander Skywalker."

***!***

The speeders returned hurriedly. Luke had made his appearance discreetly, but those who did lay eyes on him were soon given the impression that the only harm he had been in contact with was the cut on his forehead that had already began to fade.

Leia rushed towards him and greeted him with a tender embrace, she said no words to him. She questioned him with expression.  
"I'm fine." He explained. She timidly ran her fingers across his cut. She looked into his eyes for a moment and that's when memory began to flood back to her.

"Where's Han?"

"He's not back?!"

"No, it's just you." Chewbacca howled in the background, tears formed in the corners of Leia's eyes.

"Commander, any leads on the whereabouts of Captain Solo?"

"Nothing yet I'm afraid, Your Highness, the search is still in progress, we'll keep you updated on our progress." Leia lowered her head, hiding the pain in her eyes. Luke took note of this. "Commander Skywalker, Please make your way down to the medical bay."

"I'll come and see you soon." Leia squeaked.

"Okay." Luke lingered next to her for a minute, but decided to leave her, she was the only one that new how to cure her broken self. He left her. She was broken, she was suffering from a break where the technique of repair remained absent from her mind.

Was she really starting to feel affection for Han, was she really starting to care for him? Was he the cure for the aching feeling inside of her chest? She noted a few speeders circling the distant mountains, each loop presenting them with more height, presenting Leia with more and tears. Chewbacca howled again, Leia couldn't look at him, seeing and emotion, whether on a human or a Wookiee would be too painful.

Leia could take the anxiety no longer, she stormed away, she wandered down to the medical to find Luke. He sat in Jedi-like medical gowns on the edge of a bed. She sat next to him.

"Any news."

"Nothing." She said shyly. "How did you return in such good shape?"

"I managed to find a deserted cave that would have been used by some creature."

"Did it return."

"N….no, it didn't."

"I….hope Han's okay out there."

"He knows how to take care of himself."

"I hope so."

Luke looked down at Leia, he picked up on her strong sense of worry and concern towards Han. Luke recalled his vision, only this time it was clearer.

_Han lay in pain and was suffering. Han's skin was blue in many places and his face was covered in frost. He was half buried in snow - shivered feverishly and was in desperate need of assistance, any longer like this and Han would not return to the base._

"Leia, There's something you may want to know." Luke said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Well, I felt the Force….when I was in the cave, and…it gave me a premonition, I saw, I saw….Han, he was in pain, he was lying in the snow dying, it's more than likely to become the truth."

Leia's stoic expression dropped to pain, he hands rubbed her eyes and she sighed, she would not cry, not here, not now. Then it hit her, the doors would be closing soon. Without saying anything she bolted out of the medical bay, leaving Luke it mid thought and surprised by Leia's sudden actions. Leia made it back to the hangar just as the doors were closing.

_What do I do?! If I stand here Han will spend another night outside, there's no way he'll survive, but the only way out is on foot they'll never start up another search! How much do I care? How much am I willing to sacrifice for him._

Leia continued to run forward, as she neared the doors she slipped through the remaining gap. Hoth's freezing temperatures hit her body like knives and gave her an extremely horrific cutting and stinging sensation all across her body. She heard the doors close but continued to tread through the snow as fast as her body would allow.

"Han?! Han?!" She screamed. Regret washed over her as she soon discovered the foolishness of her choice, but he had to out there somewhere.

_Head for the caves, head for the caves, he might have moved there._

She bolted at her maximum speed and avoided falling. A blizzard began to create itself in the air, and more snow began to fall and burn Leia's face. She began to recognise more and more detail in the mountains. That's when she kicked something. She looked at her shaking feet and found a lifeless Han lying on the ground.

"Han! Han! Speak to me! Give me a sign!" Han stirred slightly but did nothing more.  
Oh thank gods! He's alive! He's alive.

Leia decided that she should find a cave, give him some kind of warmth until the storm passed. She lift him up and held him as high as she physically could, his feet dragged across the ground but he remained in a half standing posture. When they finally reached the cave she lay him on the softest oar of the ground. She removed her belt and removed a folded blanket from the largest pouch. She laid it over his body. She moved in front of his face and began to stroke his face.

"Wh…whe…where ammm I….I?" Han shivered.

"Shhh." She said softly. "You're going to be okay, you'll be back at the bas =e by morning."

"L….L…Le…Leia? Isss th….that…y….you?"

"Yeah it's me." She said sweetly.

""Th….than…thankyyyou, L..Leia." Leia lay down in front of him until their faces were almost touching, she placed two fingers on his forehead and began to stroke it until his eyes fluttered into a close. She would keep him alive.

**Authors note:** Whoop! Whoop! There we go! Another chapter, I'm really enjoying this, so hopefully you are all enjoying reading it. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews so far! Chapter four should be up soon! Thank you! (:


	4. Chapter 4 Shivering bodies

**Authors notes:** Hello! Hello! Hello! Nice to see you again! Well, can I just say a huge thank you to every who has reviewed, favourited, followed and to anyone who has read it! You help me to keep writing, so a HUGE thank you!  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! (:

**Frozen.**  
**Chapter four - Shivering bodies.**

The snow storm continued into the early hours of the morning - but it gave Leia something to witness during her sleepless night, she could not bring herself to rest, her anxiety remained too high. Every few minutes she would gaze over at Han - checking his breathing.

Even in his sleep he shivered. His faces was pained, like his slumbers were more a state of suffering than silent relaxation. But he was still alive. Leia continued to watch the illusions spinning, twirling and dancing through the perfect patterns within the snowflakes.

Unexpectedly, Han jolted upright, for a moment he was stoic, but soon the freezing temperatures tackled him back to the ground, seducing him into a state of feverish shivering and chattering teeth. Leia hurried over to him.

His weakness pained her in more ways than she could count, the heartache scattered her thoughts and feelings.

"Shhh-" She soothed. "-You're going to be okay." She could not offer much in terms of heat, only her jacket - which left her with a thinner long sleeved top. She lay the jacket above Han. It didn't help him much, but it was a lot better than nothing. "I'm sorry, Han….-" She sighed. "-I wish I could do more."

"I….C..can't tthannk yy…you enough, L…Leia." Han stuttered. Leia sighed, feeling pretty useless, she lay on her back near to where Han shivered. She enclosed her arms around her chest, desperately trying to cling on the heat that was rapidly evacuation from her body.

Then a third arm circled around her. She grabbed hold of Han's wrist and prepared to throw it to the side - but then she looked into his warm eyes.

His expression was a mixture of knowledge and request. Like he was begging for the opportunity to embrace her, but also as if he knew what he was doing.

_Body heat._ She thought. _Body heat, he knows what he's doing._

She rolled around in the snow until her face gently contacted his torso. Han's remaining arm pulled her tighter.

Leia at first felt uncomfortable, but she began to embrace the feel of Han's body and soon began to relax, her eyes began to feel heavy, she was still convinced she must resist sleep - to ensure Han's safety was at it's highest level, but he had stopped shivering, he was relaxed. Maybe she could sleep.

Han's lips gently brushed against Leia's forehead.  
I'm just a warm bed away from perfect. She thought.

A smile formed on her lips. One of Han's eye's fluttered open. The shivering stutter in his voice had almost been totally eradicated.

"M…my, my, my, is that a sm…smile I see there, Princess?" He sarked.

"I suppose it is. " She blushed slightly.

"Well, I m…must have seen everything by now."

"May almost freezing to death is the best way to see the unknown." She returned the humour.

"Maybe I should do this more often?"

"Please don't, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"All that fuss over little 'ol me?" He smiled.

"I suppose, I was….shocked when the rebels returned without you."

"Awww, so you came out all on your lonesome to find me?"

"I suppose I did."

"Be careful, your worship, don't want you getting hurt now, do we?" "Leia giggled. "Not retorting me little nicknames for you?"

"I'm too cold." She explained poorly. "How are you feeling."

"It's strange, freezing outside…I felt almost completely dead, but, now, it's like something has changed….Admittedly I still feel extremely rough, but I feel…..warmer."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, I would have wanted to have ran out into a snow storm for nothing." She laughed slightly.

"Do me a favour?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah?"

"Never put yourself at risk for me again, I want you to remain safe okay?"

"You're just as important as I am-"

"-No-" He interrupted softly. "-I wasn't on about positions or titles, I just want you to be safe, not because of the rebellion but just because you deserve to be….because…because I want you to be." He blushed, So did Leia.

"Han…..I…I just don't know what to say…"

"Then don't." Leia was at first dazed by his comment, but once their eyes made contact her understand was at it's highest point. Han gazed at her. He leaned towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips which she happily returned.

When they finally parted Leia snuggled into Han and kept up their body heat. They both knew that once they returned to the base, thing would be better. Leia cheeks turned pink and she snuggled into Han further, a smile formed across her lips before sleep finally took over.

***!***

When Leia awoke it was like the planet had stood still and has almost frozen under it's own deathly temperature, things were stoic along the deserted horizon. It almost seemed somewhat peaceful. Leia had rolled his her sleep and found one side of her face dead with numbness and smothered in snowflakes.

She lifted up her head and removed the white particles and let them fall as if they were fresh flakes. She gazed out of the cave entrance and observed the beauty of the planet when at it's sun rises and sends golden rays across it's white blanket surface.

But, despite the sunshine, coldness still token over and sent chills and shivers running through her veins. It occurred to her that Han still used her coat as blanket. As slide it from his body and made contacted with his face, the freeze from his skin almost burned her hand.

"Han? Han?! Han, can you hear me? Han?!" Leia snatched her com, her words only briefly made it through to the base but they were on their way. Leia brushed the snow from Han and wrapped her jacket and top around him - leaving in freezing in a white vest top.

As she shivered she constantly reminded herself she was doing this for Han and she would not let him die, not after all they'd been through, not at all! She moved close to his face.

"Come on, Han, you can do this! Stay with me!" She whimpered. Han began to stir weakly.

"L..Leia…." He mumbled.

"I'm here, Han, it's me Leia." She assured.

"Princess Leia-" She heard. "-We are nearing your current location, please make yourself as visible as you can to prevent any further harm to yourself of others."

"Affirmative." She raged. She peck Han's forehead lightly with her lips. She stood near the rim of the cave - keeping a careful eye on Han. A few speeders finally circled around her and eventually landed. She lead pilots into the cave. The urgently retrieved Han's body.

"Can I go with him?"  
"Negative, the lack of space make it impossible. Please take my colleges speeder and Captain Solo will be taken to the medical unit immediately." Leia nodded and blinked back tears that stung her darkened eyes.

_Please stay with me Han, please, I can't do this without you….not now._

***!***

Leia clutched her stomach - desperately trying to destroy the pain as she witness Han floating around in a Bacta tank that healed the wounds Leia had know knowledge how.

_How did he get those? Did his hit himself of any rocks, was I really that blind to his condition?_ She shook her head. _At least he's going to be okay, he's going to live._ Luke - now recovered from his night in the storm shuffled beside her and offered her a tender and comforting embrace that she gladly accepted.

***!***

Luke could see the pain in Leia's eyes, he knew now just how much she cared for Han, and although he admitted that he wanted himself to be the one she became sweet with, he felt a certain sense of happiness caused by the knowledge that Leia had found someone to love.

But, there was something about her, that always made him feel like he shared a close bond, something special, so much like a lover but so different in so many ways.

He extended his arms to her - which she came rushing into. As he held her tightly and lovingly he could feel her tremble and take heavy breaths.

"He's going to be fine." Luke whispered. He felt he nod against his chest. "You saved him, Leia. Never forget the one you kept alive."

***!***

Han felt his eyes flutter open and was suddenly overcome by fear as he experienced the sensation of being surrounded by water that stung slightly. He shook around trying to make out surroundings, where he understood his situation he spotted Leia looking at him from inside Luke's arms.

_Was it all to good to be true? Surely not? Was it?_

Han remained floating in the tank for a short while - giving his mind a chance to flash through the previous events. He almost died trying to save Luke - who was clearly recovered from whatever he suffered, and Leia had ran into the snow with out protection just to find him. Han's muscles clenched slightly, he was still in relatively good shape.

_She saved my life._

***!***

Leia crept into Han's medical room when he had strengthened from his tank experience.

"Nice to see you functioning again!" She giggled.

"All thanks to you." Leia blushed in front of him. "My, my, Princess, what a lovely shade had pink you've become." He commented.

"Seems you really do have that effect on women!" She joked.

"Well, I do try!" He laughed.

"It seems you have succeeded." She admitted as she knelt beside him. Han smiled - the first genuine smile he'd experience in a long time, he hesitated for a moment.

_Me or Luke? Me or Luke? Me or Luke? Me or Luke?_

He stopped for a second. He lent across and kissed her tenderly kissed he, she eagerly returned the kiss.

_Whoever you choose, there's one thing I do know. I love you._

**Authors notes:** Whoop! Another chapter done, sorry this took a while, my friend pretty much had me at gun point to make me write the first chapter of "Time raiders" (The perfect fanfiction for tomb raider and/or Doctor who fans) But I hope you enjoy chapter four, five will be up soon! (:


	5. Chapter 5 Un-freezing the heart

**Authors notes:** Hey! Hey! Hey! I hope you all enjoyed chapter four and I hope that this one is just as satisfactory.  
I would like to say that updates may slow down a bit as I do desperately need to work on some of my other fanfictions, but I would like to reassure you that I will NEVER leave a fanfiction unfinished, even if typing is the last thing I do.  
ENJOY! (:

**Frozen.**

**Chapter five - Un-freezing the heart.**

Han and Leia's lips eventually parted. They kept their eyes locked together.

"My, Princess, are you not cold in that little tank top of yours?" He said in a cocky voice.

"I Haven't really noticed."

"Well, let me warm you up." Han enclosed his muscled arms around her and gave her another kiss - one much more passionate than the last. Leia snuggled against Han - still kneeling on the floor.

"You're not still planning on leaving are you?" Leia questioned nervously.

"Princess, I really wish I could stay, but there's a price on my head, a big one and it's been there for a long time-" Leia bowed her head. "-Jabba is angry with me, and if I don't pay him off real soon….well, I wont be around for much longer…"

Han placed two fingers underneath Leia's chin and raised her head so he could place a tender kiss in the centre of her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Princess." Leia continued to look at Han with a serious expression, and eyes that portrayed sadness.

"Let me come with you…" She whispered.

"I can't do that, Leia, it's a dangerous business, and I don't want to be the cause of any more harm to you."

"Please, after we get of this planet, we can go, pay the price and return to the rebellion."

"It's a smuggling business, it's never that simple…I could be killed, jailed, tortured….and I'm not gonna let that happen to you. If it was safe…" He trailed off.

"What if you go and don't return, what then?!"

"Then you win this war."

"Han I…." Leia's eyes began to water and sting as transparent tear soaked her cheeks. She buried her face in Han's neck. "Han I….feel something for you…something I've felt for so long….There was a reason why I ran out into the storm for you…Han I….." Han held her tight as she cut of her own words and she soothed her with 'Shhh' sounds.

"You need to rest, Leia, go, rest…." Han places a comforting kiss on Leia's cheek as she unhurriedly left. Han lay back for a moment and rested his palms on his eyes. He let our a deep sigh.

_Can it really be me...or is it Luke?_

"Han! How you feeling?" Luke's voice rang out as he entered the door and made Han jump slightly.

"I'm doing fine, Kid, but how are you?"

"Don't worry about me, Han, I'm fine." Luke knelt beside Han's bed, the same place Leia was knelt.

"You didn't have to come after me you know."

"Kid, I wasn't just going to sit around while you were our there potentially freezing to death, I'm just glad you're safe"

"But you nearly died!"

"It doesn't bother me, I'm hear now aren't I?"

"Yeah...Leia came after you, didn't she." Han looked into looks eyes for a moment, identifying his emotions.

"Listen, I didn't want her in danger either, I didn't ask for her to risk her life for me." Luke nodded slightly, he looked down momentarily then back up to Han's face.

"I know..." Luke got back to his and moved to the door way. He turned back to face Han.

"She loves you, you know? That's why she did it." Han looked Carl at Luke stoically. "She loves you." He repeated before he walked away.

As Luke exited to room Han's heart began to flutter and race. He lay back in his hospital bed feeling like and idiot, he should never had doubted Leia. She loved him, of all people she could love it was him. It must have been before the cave, otherwise she probably wouldn't have saved him.

And there was that kiss in the cave, the kiss that obviously meant so much, or was it because they were both dying? No. This was real. But as he was about to escape from his hospital room, the unmissable sound of a Wookiee howl travelled from the door.

"In here, Chewie!" Han called. Han's towering companion burst through the door and threw his arms around Han's body in a tight and friendly embrace. Han stumbled slightly from the force of the Wookiee, but Chewbacca's strength kept him upright.

"Okay, okay, Chewie! It's good to see you too!" Han listened to Chewbacca's growls as well as he could but in the back of his mind Luke's words be ringing out-

_"She loves you, you know? That's why she did it...She loves you."_

"I'm safe now, Buddy, you don't need to worry any more, you have Leia to thank for that."

"Rrrughhh."

"I'm still paying off the bounty, don't worry." Two rebel officers entered the room.

"I'm afraid that no more visitors are allowed to enter, I'll have to ask the Wookiee to leave.

"See you later, Chewie." Chewbacca hugged Han again before rushing away with the officers. As they left Han dressed in his normal clothes and left his hospital room. He raced to Leia's quarters. He stopped dead out side the door and released some heavy breaths. He bowed his head and closed his eyes before knocking on the door.

He only had a few seconds to wait through until Leia opened the door with curious eyes. She was about to speak, to question his presence, but Han took a hold of her shoulders, spun them around, kicked to door shut and gifted her a feverish kiss that she happily returned.

Their kiss continued for an overly outstretched amount of time as they were lost in their own world of romance. When the parted for air the looked at each other with wide smiles.

"Leia-" Han breathed. "-Leia I love you, I couldn't tell you before because...I didn't know if you loved me back...but Leia-" He kissed her again quickly as tears created themselves in her eyes. "-Leia I love you!" His speech was rushed, and spoken in a hurried voice, but Leia heard it, she heard every single syllable.

"I wanted to tell you earlier...I do love you back-" Leia laughed slightly. "-I don't know why but I do." Han smiled, a smile of excitement and relief, but the source was pure happiness.

They kissed each other again, and were lost in their own world of organic passion that they shared with each other. He pulled their lips apart and he brush a stray strand of hair from Leia's eyes.

"How long have you felt like this, Han?"

"Since I realised it was real. Leia, honestly, I always thought you were absolutely beautiful, but…I thought that you loved Luke…"

"Han, I do like Luke, but in no more than a close friend, we have this relationship where, anything more than friends just doesn't feel right, but when I see you…." A tear streamed down her face, and then she whispered- "I love you, Hot shot."

***!***

Luke wandered away from the hospital area and into his own room. He slammed through the door and pressed his arms and forehead against the wall and kicked it hard with his foot.

_Leia….I loved you in my own way….._

Luke dismissed his anger, he did not need to be angry with either Han or Leia, he may have loved her in some ways, but maybe it wasn't meant to be…..as long as there was happiness.

_I may love or at least have loved you….but be happy together, Leia, Han, make each other happy. That's all I ask of you._

Luke sat on the bed, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He began to feel the Force around him, it relaxed him and he dismissed all questions and negative emotions.

The Force felt like a light, relaxing flow of water that surrounded his body and made him melt. But there it turned painful, hurtful images flashed in front of him and Luke released the sensation.

He knew now, that either he or Han was going to be in pain and trouble.

**Authors notes:** Hey! Sorry this took a while and sorry it's short. Next shouldn't take too long, hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
